


Дорога домой

by Teado



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миссия Братства Кольца завершена, и Леголас возвращается домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014 для команды WTF Tolkien Elves 2014.

Флаги, штандарты и белые ленты наполнили Минас Тирит — Гондор приветствовал нового короля. Погребальные костры едва успели догореть, а люди уже спешили забыть о тяжелом прошлом: для них начиналась новая страница истории.

Все жители пировали на верхних ярусах города, — Леголас слышал доносящиеся оттуда музыку и смех. Он хотел бы разделить праздник вместе с теми, кто сражался с ним бок о бок в эту войну, но его ждала дорога. Леголас прошел мимо стражников, стороживших еще не до конца отстроенные ворота Минас Тирита, и оглянулся назад, запоминая образ белеющего в ночной темноте города.

— Вот так сбежишь и даже не попрощаешься? — донеслось сзади, и Леголас обернулся: на разбитой створке старых ворот сидел Гимли. — Я думал, нам будет по пути.

— Ты смог подобраться ко мне, гном. Проверь уши, они еще не заострились? — Леголас улыбнулся и потрепал по холке своего коня. — Я спешу домой.

— Какие-то новости? — насторожился Гимли. Саурон пал, но отдельные отряды орков и урукхаев еще прятались в лесах и нападали на поселения. Их уничтожение было лишь вопросом времени.

— Дол Гулдур разрушен, и Лес теперь чист.

— Тогда почему ты так спешишь?

— Меня ждут. И я жду.

— Надеюсь, мы еще когда-нибудь увидимся, эльф. Только вспомни об этом раньше, чем я состарюсь и умру, — Гимли достал из кармана набитую табаком трубку и закурил. — Беги уже.

— До встречи, Гимли, сын Глоина.

Леголас вышел из города и вскочил на коня, — его ждала долгая дорога.

________________________________________

Везде, где бы ни проезжал Леголас, война напоминала о себе: чернели остовы сгоревших деревень, на полях возвышались погребальные курганы, рядом тлели зловонные кучи мертвых орков. Пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем эти уродливые напоминания о боли и смертях укроет собой цветочный ковер, и только старики будут рассказывать детям о прошедшей тьме.

Леголас скакал днем и ночью, останавливаясь лишь ненадолго, чтобы дать коню отдохнуть. Многие месяцы долг держал его вдали от родного Леса, и теперь, когда Леголас вновь был свободен в своих желаниях, он спешил вернуться домой. У него была важная миссия в этой войне, и все равно Леголас не мог без печали думать о том, что в тяжелое для его соплеменников время он не стоял за плечом отца, защищая Лес вместе с ним. Наконец, когда на горизонте показались знакомые верхушки деревьев, Леголас остановил коня и долго любовался солнечными отблесками, скользящими по листве. Тонкий дымок вился оттуда, где некогда стоял Дол Гулдур, — все очищающий огонь выжигал оставшуюся тьму. Леголас откинул капюшон, чтобы стражи лесных границ могли рассмотреть его, и поскакал к Лесу.

Под зеленым покровом царили прохлада и полумрак, Леголас глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь близким с детства смешением запахов, и отпустил поводья. Сбоку и сзади послышались тихие шаги, и Леголас склонил голову, безмолвно благодаря пограничный отряд за то, что они не стали его задерживать.

Лес был ранен: Леголас чувствовал его боль в кровавых пятнах на травяном ковре, в обломанных ветвях тут и там, в потоптанных кустарниках. И в каждом упавшем листе Леголас видел укор самому себе, — он не пришел на помощь Лесу, когда ему нужны были помощь и защита. Конь уверенно шел знакомой дорогой, пока Леголас касался рукой всех деревьев, до которых мог дотянуться, просил у них прощения.

Рассвет только начал окрашивать алым кроны деревьев, когда Леголас добрался до самого сердца Леса. Подземный дворец вырастал из земли, а ветви и лозы сплетались над ним словно купол. Леголас мог часами любоваться воздушными арками Имладриса, уходящими ввысь ярусами Лориэна и блистательной белизной Минас Тирита, но не было для него ничего красивее собственного дома.

Утреннюю тишину разрывали птичьи трели, — Лес просыпался. Леголас спешился, достал из седельной сумки яблоко и скормил его коню.

— Отдыхай, добрый друг, — конь моргнул влажным глазом, ткнулся мордой в плечо хозяина и неспешно двинулся обратно к деревьям.

Его никто не встречал, и Леголас был рад этому. Коридоры дворца были пустынны, в некоторых местах до сих пор виднелись сколы и царапины, — как напоминание о том, что война добралась даже сюда. Переходы верхних ярусов заливал утренний свет, в лучах которого стояла она. Багровые отблески рассвета играли на ее золотых волосах, словно еще один призрак едва ушедшей тьмы.

Леголас склонил голову перед владычицей Лориэна.

— Подойти ко мне, Леголас, — Галадриэль взмахнула рукой, маня его к себе, словно строптивого жеребенка. — Я надеялась, что ты придешь.

— Госпожа?

— Ты так сильно спешил сюда, что не стал ждать ни своих соплеменников, ни друга-гнома. Почему?

— Меня звали.

Каждую ночь, с того самого дня, как Леголас ушел с Братством Кольца, ему снился Лес. Леголас ходил среди деревьев, слушал отзвуки песен и смеха и кого-то искал. И каждый раз, когда он далеко впереди видел мелькающую среди деревьев тень, сон заканчивался. Его кто-то ждал, и Леголас не мог не откликнуться и не примчаться, едва исчезли державшие его обязательства.

— Иди в свои покои, принц, — Галадриэль склонилась над Леголасом и мягко коснулась губами его лба. — Твой путь окончен, хоть и не так, как я видела.

Леголас хотел прямо сейчас найти отца, — ему нужно было самому убедиться в том, что они оба уцелели в этой войне и не потеряли друг друга. Но он не смел оспаривать волю владычицы Галадриэль: если она что-то говорила, значит, так было предначертано.

— Да, госпожа, — ее поцелуй согревал сердце и успокаивал мысли, и Леголас вновь склонил голову, благодаря Галадриэль за совет и благословление.

Она прошла мимо него, бесшумно ступая по каменному полу, — их разговор был окончен. Леголас обернулся, собираясь поблагодарить ее, но коридор снова пустовал.

________________________________________

Из-под неплотно притворенной двери его покоев пробивался приглушенный свет. Леголас положил ладонь на рукоять кинжала и осторожно вошел внутрь, желая застать врасплох нежданного гостя.

На маленьком резном столике стоял подсвечник: свечи в нем почти догорели, и воск капал на обложку лежащей рядом книги. А в глубоком, небрежно повернутом в сторону двери кресле сидел Трандуил. Он дремал, склонив голову на грудь, и подрагивающие огненные тени причудливо плясали по его лицу, очерчивая заострившиеся скулы. Леголас подошел ближе, опустился на колени перед креслом и всмотрелся в лицо отца, заново узнавая его. Того едва заметного тонкого шрама на шее раньше не было, — и Леголаса наполнил страх от одной случайной мысли о том, что было бы, окажись противник чуть более проворным.

Трандуил шевельнулся, разбуженный пристальным взглядом, и Леголас поднес его руку к губам, согревая прохладные кончики пальцев своим дыханием.

— Леголас... — Трандуил прижал ладонь к лицу Леголаса, провел загрубевшими от рукояти меча подушечками пальцев по его скуле и, наконец, тепло улыбнулся, будто сумел убедить себя, что это не морок или продолжение сна. — Ты вернулся домой, сын мой.

— Да, отец, — сказал Леголас, чувствуя, как начинают отпускать пустота и тревога, что заставляли его день за днем гнать в сторону дома.

Трандуил тихо рассмеялся, опустил руку ему на шею и с мягкой настойчивостью потянул наверх. Леголас поддался, зачарованный этим переливчатым смехом, и позволил усадить себя на колени. От Трандуила пахло хвоей и немного оружейной полиролью, и Леголас спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, пока отец на ощупь расстегивал кожаную перевязь, скидывая на пол лук и колчан со стрелами. Когда с этим было покончено, Трандуил поднял руки и обнял сына за плечи – будто спрятал его в коконе широких рукавов своей алой накидки.

— Отец, — Леголас снова почувствовал себя ребенком: словно время повернулось вспять и отмотало много веков назад, когда он, будучи совсем маленьким, прятался в объятиях отца от любых невзгод и печалей. — Прости меня. Я оставил тебя и наш Лес, когда был нужен.

— В этой войне у тебя был другой путь, — в голосе Трандуила не слышалось укора, и Леголас поверил.

Не единожды он пытался убедить себя, что не в его власти изменить предначертанный путь. Но раз за разом Леголас сомневался, был ли это его истинный путь, — или же он принял за него что-то другое. И теперь, когда Трандуил сказал, что все было правильно, оказалось на удивление легко поверить в это.

— Спасибо, — Леголас улыбнулся, поднял голову и прижался в поцелуе к дрогнувшим в ответной улыбке губам отца.

Трандуил притянул его ближе, провел языком по приоткрытому рту, заставляя Леголаса шумно выдохнуть, начал расстегивать застежки на их одеждах. Леголас пытался помочь, но маленькие петельки не поддавались его подрагивающим пальцам, и тогда Трандуил перехватил ладони сына и сжал их в успокаивающем жесте, — у него тоже дрожали руки.

Они разлучались и раньше, но никогда еще им не приходилось бороться с тьмой порознь, ничего не зная о судьбе друг друга. Многие месяцы Леголас ночами уходил подальше от остального отряда, смотрел на звезды и молил Валар, чтобы те хранили его отца. И теперь он благодарил их каждым поцелуем, каждой частицей разделенного на двоих тепла. Леголас разорвал поцелуй, поднялся с колен отца и потянул Трандуила к кровати, на ходу стаскивая с его плеч тяжелую накидку. Они всегда любили проводить долгие часы в неспешных ласках, но сейчас Леголас хотел другого, — ему нужно было почувствовать отца как можно ближе, чтобы снова убедиться в своем праве на него. И Трандуил понял, — он толкнул Леголаса спиной на кровать и сел рядом, избавляя обоих от оставшейся одежды. Леголас любовался обнажающимся Трандуилом, отчаянно желая коснуться его, притянуть ближе и больше не отпускать.

— Тише, — Трандуил склонился над Леголасом, коснулся губами острого уха, — я здесь.

Леголас кивнул, и Трандуил провел языком по его шее, прикусил кожу на ключице, спустя мгновение целуя покрасневший след. Этого все равно было слишком мало, и тогда Леголас обхватил ногами бедра отца, прижался к нему, выгибая спину в немой просьбе, и прошептал:

— Отец?

Было больно, но Леголас, коротко вскрикнув, все равно подался навстречу. И Трандуил выполнил его желание, — толкнулся глубоко и почти грубо, заставляя Леголаса стонать от застилающего боль наслаждения. Он впился ногтями в плечи Трандуила и приник губами к его шее, снова и снова целуя столь ненавистный ему шрам, будто бы от этого тот мог исчезнуть навсегда.

Прядь волос Трандуила упала Леголасу на лицо, и он втянул ее в рот под судорожный вздох отца. Трандуил наклонил голову, позволяя своим волосам соскользнуть со спины и упасть вперед, — Леголас пропустил светлые пряди сквозь пальцы, очертил подушечками контур острых ушей и, обняв ладонями лицо отца, притянул к себе для поцелуя.

Перед глазами все расплылось, Леголас откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в резное изголовье кровати, и зажмурился, чувствуя, как по телу растекается обжигающе горячая волна. Трандуил опустился ниже, почти ложась всем своим весом на Леголаса, еще несколько раз толкнулся в него и задрожал, выдыхая тихий стон сквозь сжатые зубы.

Леголас почти сумел выровнять дыхание, когда Трандуил, наконец, скатился с него и лег рядом, укрыв их обоих легким одеялом. Свечи давно догорели, и комната погрузилась в полумрак, наполненный причудливыми тенями, выглядывающими из углов и портьер.

— Почему я нашел тебя здесь, отец? — нарушил молчание Леголас. Он повернулся на бок и положил ладонь на грудь Трандуила, не в силах просто так лежать рядом и не касаться его.

— Эти покои пахнут тобой, — просто ответил Трандуил и, перехватив руку сына, прижал ее к губам.

— Когда я был в Лориэне, владычица Галадриэль даровала мне возможность заглянуть в свою судьбу.

— Что тебе открылось, сын мой?

Леголас придвинулся ближе и положил голову на плечо Трандуила.

— Когда я впервые увижу море, желание уплыть на Запад никогда больше не покинет меня. Я видел море, отец.

— Где? — голос Трандуила был спокоен, но Леголас слышал, как ровно стучащее под его ухом сердце пропустило удар.

— В Гондоре. Отец, я…

— Я не буду держать тебя, если ты решишь уйти.

— Папа! — воскликнул Леголас, не желая больше слушать, как отец так легко отказывается от него.

— Предначертанное не изменить, сын мой, как бы я не хотел этого, — сказал Трандуил. Леголас приподнялся на локте, заглянул в лицо отца и дрогнул, увидев боль у него во взгляде.

— Я нашел тебя здесь, потому что мне подсказали. Госпожа Галадриэль встретила меня на одном из верхних переходов и велела идти сюда, — только теперь Леголас все понял. И это оказалось на удивление просто и правильно, будто ничего и не могло закончиться иначе. — И еще она сказала, что мой путь окончен, пусть и не так, как ей виделось. Я видел море. Но я вернулся домой — к тебе.

Трандуил несколько мгновений смотрел на сына, будто не в силах поверить в то, что услышал, но, наконец, улыбка осветила его лицо. Леголас склонил голову и поцеловал отца.  
Их путь был окончен.


End file.
